Cachez-vous, vla le loup !
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. Heero/Duo. Personne ne veut à faire à un Heero Yuy en colère.


Genre : romance  
Couple : Duo/Heero  
Disclaimer : rien namoi.  
Note de l'auteur :**Pour Pitchoune NausS (parce que !) et Mithy (faut l'encourager à revenir vers nous plus souvent !) et Lou Celestial (qui reconnaitra mon WuFei, toujours quasiment le même dans mes fics XD)**

* * *

**Cachez-vous, vla le loup !**

C'était une journée de milieu de semaine banale, en ce début de printemps frais, mais doux quand le soleil était au rendez-vous et à son zénith.

Un matin banal de la vie désormais devenue banale pour WuFei Chang. Devenue banale après qu'il ait rejoint le QG des Preventers 5 ans après la fin de la guerre (après avoir vagabondé à droite à gauche pour se dire « bof », « mouais », « je suis pas fais pour ça » et finalement « merde, il faut que- ! », comme ses 4 autres compères. Une bande de zouaves mais bien sympathiques quand même, quoi que des fois un peu space.

Bah, il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

Dés son arrivée au QG ce matin, très en retard mais surtout ne jamais s'excuser : ça fait faible, WuFei a déjà son programme de la journée en tête. Check les mails et éventuelle réponses, revue des derniers rapports, réunion, coups de fil, manger, re-réunion, inventaire du matos, commande de nouveau matos et re-coups de fil. Mais avant ça, il doit faire un saut dans le bureau de Maxwell (un sacré énergumène, ce type. Mais justement, le plus dur sera passé donc faut commencer par ça).

Il pose sa serviette, enlève son manteau qu'il met sur le dossier de son fauteuil, et sort de son bureau en direction de celui de l'américain, un étage au dessus.

Jusqu'à là pas d'encombre, à part qu'étrangement règne une atmosphère plus pesante que d'habitude dans le bâtiment, mais passons. C'est surement que Réléna était passée plus tôt faire coucou et qu'elle avait faillit se faire enlever, pour pas changer. Elle croit toujours que son soldat parfait découvrira comme par enchantement que finalement il n'aime pas les mecs et qu'il l'adore, elle (magie magie, et vos idées ont du dénie).

Le chinois arrive devant la porte où des lettres noires inscrivent « D. Maxwell » toque avant d'entrer mais n'attend pas la réponse pour ouvrir machinalement la porte. Il se le permet égocentriquement parce que c'est lui.

Personne dans la pièce.

Tant mieux.

Il fait quelque pas vers le bureau comme une biche dans un champs vague pendant la période de la chasse, et note qu'il y a quelque chose qui dépasse d'en dessous, par terre.

Il se baisse pour voir ce que c'est (un bout de chaussure), même s'il n'est pas d'un naturel curieux. Enfin il trouverait ça bizarre que Maxwell se promène dans les couloirs sans ses chaussures.

Quoique. Ce type est la personne la plus incohérente qu'il existe, alors en fait pourquoi pas.

Il se baisse et il trouve un Duo Maxwell assis en tailleur, sous son bureau, le dos légèrement vouté pour pouvoir passer entièrement, avec son ordinateur portable posé sur ses cuisses et bien concentré sur ce qu'il est en train de taper.

Normal.

o

« -Maxwell ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

o

Ca ne l'intéresse pas réellement mais puisqu'ils sont là, puisque ce n'est pas une façon commune de travailler et puisqu'ils sont sensés être amis (amis, dans la définition du chinois, voulant dire « personne à qui je daigne adresser ma royale, berçante et juste parole autrement que pour le boulot »… quoi, c'est pas ça la définition normale ?), autant en parler. Après tout, il a un quota de sociabilité à écouler aussi, c'est la mission qu'Une lui a donné quand elle en a eu marre de recevoir les lettres de démissions de plusieurs anciens collègues de bureau.

o

-Chut. Je me cache.

-Tu te caches de quoi ? De qui ?

-De Heero. Tu devrais en faire autant. Viens, je te fais une place à coté de moi.

o

Le natté gigote pour se déplacer un peu sur le coté.

Manifestement pour rien, car le chinois écarquille les yeux et les lève au plafond, pensant « Mon dieu, ça s'arrange pas avec le temps ».

Il prend un dossier sur le bureau, à la base c'est pour ça qu'il a franchit la porte parce que, quelle raison aurait t-il de vouloir risquer d'être contaminé par l'étrange bêtise de l'américain ? Tout seul en plus ? Personne pour le couvrir, pas une plante en pot dans les environs qu'il pourrait lui jeter à la figure pour faire diversion et pas de parachute dans le cas où il serait coincé entre le natté et la fenêtre et donc que la seule solution pour fuir, ça serait de sauter.

Il revient sur ses pas le dossier à la main, dissimulant dans une démarche en apparence détendue que le plus vite il sera sorti de ce bureau de fou, mieux ça sera. Elle commence bien la journée !

Bien qu'il se fasse interpeler par ce mec timbré, mais n'en tient pas compte, ses doigts ont déjà saisis la clenche.

o

-Fais gaffe, Wu ! Méfie-toi de Heero ! »

o

Une question.

Pourquoi certains êtres humains naissent-ils avec un cerveau, et pas d'autres ?

Une deuxième.

Est-ce qu'on n'est pas plus heureux quand on n'a pas de cerveau ?

WuFei avait bien envie de vendre le sien.

* * *

Force est d'admettre que Duo n'avait pas tort sur un point : on racontait à tous les coins du QG que Heero était d'humeur assassine et vu que face à un soldat parfait, la meilleure attaque c'est la défense, il valait mieux se protéger des effusions de sang.

WuFei n'ayant pas tellement envie de subir son courroux, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout concerné et que ça lui ferrait chier de supporter une mauvaise humeur alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, il préféra donc éviter, pendant toute cette journée au moins, de croiser le japonais.

D'ailleurs, apparemment, c'était le cas de tout le monde autour de lui.

Winner, en tant que pacifiste, avait bien essayé d'agiter le drapeau blanc pour parlementer avec Yuy. Mais il était sorti du bureau du japonais, vert. De peur.

Même un Barton qui a tenté de le rassurer n'a pas réussi à rendre le blond moins pâle (alors que d'habitude, une douce parole de son futur amant -ils se tournent autour depuis des mois, mais aucun de ces deux boiteux de l'amour n'arrive à faire le premier pas- suffit à transformer sa jolie peau crème en plaque de cuisson brûlante). C'est dire !

Aussi, là où Quatre Raberba Winner échoue, toute personne sensée ne s'en approche pas. Qu'on soit ancien pilote de gundam, ou non. Et même un suicidaire voudrait une mort moins tragique.

WuFei ne voyait donc qu'une seule solution : se planquer aussi.

Mais hors de question que ça soit sous son bureau! Il a une dignité, lui.

o

En pleine après-midi, il du quand même mettre son honneur (de vivre planqué) de coté en se risquant dans les couloirs. Bon, mais tout en sachant que Yuy s'est cloîtré dans son propre bureau, comme un loup garou qui s'enferme pour protéger les autres de lui-même pendant la pleine lune.

Il lui faut un minable surligneur jaune. Le sien ne marche plus et il en a besoin pour… ben pour surligner des trucs, hein, logique. Il va pas faire cuire des crêpes avec.

Il sait qu'à trois étages en dessous, il y a un placard à balais de 5 mètres carré où sont rangées toutes les fournitures de bureaux : stylos en tout genre, papier, bloc notes, post-its, bref, tout ça. Il suffit de noter sur un cahier ce qu'on prend, et on peut le prendre.

Surligneur jaune, accroche-toi aux rideaux, parce que WuFei arrive et va te prendre.

Et quand WuFei prend, il n'y va pas de main morte. Ca c'est qu'on peut régulièrement entendre de la part de Hilde, sa petite femme.

Mais on s'éloigne du sujet principal.

Le chinois descend, emprunte héroïquement les escaliers pour être sûr de ne pas croiser Yuy dans l'ascenseur parce que finalement, il vient d'apprendre en sortant de son bureau, par 2 personnes qui passaient par là, que le japonais est également sorti du sien (la peur se lit sur tous les visages), et arrive au dit-placard.

Il ouvre la porte, serein (enfin à part dans les films d'horreur, quand on ouvre une porte, on s'en fout), et…

o

« -AH ! Bon sang, Maxwell ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous encore ?!

-Ben je me cache toujours ! Ferme cette porte !

o

Le natté empoigne la cravate du chinois et l'entraîne avec lui dans le placard à balais-fournitures, et en fermant précipitamment la porte, ignorant les protestations outrées de ce dernier.

o

-Lâche-moi ! Et laisse-moi sortir d'ici !

-Quoi, t'es claustro ?

-Non mais je veux sortir ! J'ai du boulot ! J'ai pas le temps de m'amuser !

-Parce que tu crois que je m'amuse, là-dedans ?!

-J'en sais rien, je m'en moque, laisse-moi sortir !

-Attends cinq minutes, le temps que ça se calme dehors.

-Tu crois pas que les gens dans le couloir ont capté que tu viens de nous enfermer ?!

-Ils auront oublié dans cinq minutes.

-Oui forcément, c'est _normal_ de s'enfermer dans un placard, tout le monde le fait !

-Arrête de gueuler ! On va nous entendre !

-Mais ilmffmmfmmfmf… !

o

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Duo lui a collé une main sur la bouche, un doigt de son autre main sur ses lèvres pour lui imposer le silence. Il enlève sa main du chinois quand il constate que le chinois s'est un temps soit peu calmé. Celui-ci reprend en baissant sa voix d'un ton -par ancienne solidarité-, mais pas sa colère.

o

-Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas te cacher sous ton bureau ? Tu vas faire avoir une crise cardiaque à quelqu'un ici.

-Ben faut varier les cachettes, pour pas qu'elles soient découvertes.

-Et pourquoi tu te caches ? C'est toujours pour éviter Yuy ?

o

Question stupide.

Enfin quand même, lui, l'évite aussi… Bon ok.

Mais pas à ce point !

Le natté soupire, regardant le sol d'un air coupable, mais aussi agacé.

o

-Ouais… j'ai fais une bourde. Sur le coup j'ai trouvé ça cool, mais comme Quatre m'a dit qu'Heero était un poil remonté et qu'il valait mieux que je me fasse petit pour la journée, je me cache pour pas qu'il me trouve et me tue.

o

Et sur le coup, WuFei eut bien envie de crier pour que Yuy localise leur position (si c'est pas déjà fait), qu'il tue Maxwell et qu'il débarrasse le monde d'un poids conséquent de conneries.

Mais c'est pas loyal. Pas digne de lui.

Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir le courage d'être un lâche et ferme douloureusement les yeux en se massant les tempes, abdiquant.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi nulle avec lui, bon sang de poulpe ? C'est complètement injuste, après la guerre qu'il avait fait et la paix qu'il avait aidé à instaurer.

Mais bon, d'un coté il supposait que ça devait être dans la nature des choses, puisqu'il représentait la Justice. Et c'est toujours le cordonnier le plus mal chaussé.

o

-Bon… et qu'est ce que tu as fais cette fois ?

o

Re-soupir du natté.

S'il s'en voulait, c'est que Yuy pouvait se changer en Quatre sous Zéro, et WuFei a toutes les raisons de ne pas tenter la Bête aujourd'hui.

Mais comment ça pouvait être si dramatique ? Enfin… plus que d'habitude ?

Les deux hommes s'entendent… disons, plus ou moins bien, on ne sait pas vraiment. Entre les moments de grande collaboration et ceux de chamaillerie de gosses parfois méchants, personne ne peut fixer entre eux deux un degré précis de camaraderie (ou de rivalité psychopathique obsessionnelle, au choix).

Dorothy s'amuse bien à compter les points, Trowa ajoute même son bonus quand un des deux a vraiment dit (ou fait) une belle crasse à l'autre et met des petites vignettes (qu'on donne aux écoliers qui ont bien travaillé) quand ils se sauvent la peau du cul, mais tout le monde trouve ça normal… enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, apparemment.

o

-Bah… tu sais, le copain de Heero, ce naze aux cheveux blonds ?

-Sven ? Le suédois ?

-Ouais, ce con là…

o

WuFei tique au mot « con » que Duo attribue à une personne autre que lui (c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !), mais ne l'interrompt pas, blasé.

o

-Ca fait trois mois qu'ils sortent ensemble… enfin qu'ils sort_aient_ ensemble… Putain en fait j'étais trop jaloux de lui…

-De Yuy ?

-De Sven, abruti !

o

Le chinois se sent carrément scandalisé de se voir maintenant LUI traiter d'abruti par MAXWELL. On a complètement changé de galaxie là, le monde tourne à l'envers !

Et depuis quand Maxwell était-il jaloux du mec de Yuy ? Lui qui ne manque pas une occasion de lui chercher les puces ? Lui qui a lui-même un mec, qui s'affiche bien devant tout le monde et ne se cache encore moins pour lui rouler un gros palot bien mouillé bien dégueulasse quand Heero est dans les parages ?

Gêné par le manque de pudeur de la part de l'américain, WuFei ne dit jamais rien mais transpire d'embarras quand il doit assister à de telles représentations indécentes, impures et faire supporter ce spectacle choquant à la fragile pupille de ses yeux innocents.

Yuy et Maxwell, c'est pas ce qu'on appelle les deux doigts de la main. Le chinois est totalement sur le cul d'entendre que l'américain est jaloux du couple de Yuy. C'est quoi la suite, Quatre est un dromadaire travesti ? Manquerait plus que ça, que Trowa soit zoophile.

o

-… et ?

-Et bah… J'ai appris que Sven allait déménager chez Heero. Et avant-hier soir j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de finalement les faire casser.

o

Un clignement des yeux.

Un deuxième. Et puis allez… un troisième pendant qu'on y est.

Un chinois éberlué.

o

-Tu as séparé leur couple ?

-Ouaip ! J'ai acheté des accessoires sado-maso et des DVD bien crades, je me suis introduis en douce dans l'appart' d'Heero et je les ai fourré dans une commande, dans le tiroir libre qui apparemment devait lui être destiné. J'imagine que Sven les a trouvé, et qu'il a du avoir peur, parce qu'ils ont rompu hier. C'est Quatre qui me l'a dit.

o

Comment peut-on séparer si facilement un couple avec un plan aussi naze ? Non mais c'est vrai, s'ils allaient si bien ensemble, Sven aurait comprit qu'on avait fait un coup monté et que les affaires qu'il avait trouvé n'était pas à son soi-disant chéri.

Ou alors… Yuy s'était senti humilié, et n'avait pas eu les couilles d'essayer de rattraper la connerie de Maxwell.

Ouais. Ca doit être ça.

o

-Maxwell… tu es brillant. De stupidité.

-Si Heero me trouve, j'ai peu de chance de sauver ma carcasse à ce qu'on m'a dit. Mais ça devait pas l'énerver autant !

-Tu as fais décamper son copain. Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il allait se dire « bon bah tant pis, c'est pas grave, j'en retrouverai un autre dans la supérette d'en face ! » ?

-Baaah… j'en sais rien… j'ai pas réfléchis.

-Alors accepte ton sort. Tu n'en seras que soulagé.

-Mais j'ai envie de vivre ! Et faut que je bosse aussi… putain, ce dilemme… Surtout que bosser me permet de me payer mon loyer, ma bouffe et mon lubrifiant. Les trucs dont j'ai besoin pour vivre…

-Il faudra bien que tu fasses front à Heero un jour.

-Ouais, un jour. Mais aujourd'hui, s'il me trouve, je cours.

o

Prétendre que ce n'était pas son œuvre est une idée qui était vaguement passée par la tête de l'américain, mais vite écartée.

Il court, il se cache, mais il ne ment pas. Fidèle à lui-même.

La discussion aurait pu continuer comme ça encore quelques instants, à la lueur blafarde d'une loupiote qui pendouille du plafond.

Aurait pu.

Mais ne pu pas.

Parce que la porte s'est ouverte…

… sur un japonais au regard noir.

o

-Oh Putain.

o

Si WuFei blêmit de s'être fait prendre avec un coupable, Duo, lui, se liquéfie sur place. Il est coincé dans ce placard et ne peut pas courir.

WuFei se tait, invoquant des sorts mentaux pour devenir invisible mais sans grand succès, et Duo panique.

o

-WuFei mon frère, aide-moi.

o

WuFei s'écrase, Nataku en est témoin, il fait genre le mec qui s'est téléporté par accident dans le placard et il n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire. Il s'écarte de l'américain en pas de crabes en lançant un regard à Yuy « il est à toi » et en priant qu'il n'ait pas cru un instant qu'il a cherché à couvrir le natté.

Un fou, ça va.

Un fou furieux, par contre, moins.

Il sort du placard (mais… il est toujours hétéro, hein. Demandez à Hilde), laisse le japonais prendre sa place, et referme doucement la porte en regrettant de ne pas avoir de bandes jaunes et noires sur lui, comme celles que la police met pour baliser une scène de crime. Mais il a du boulot. _« Désolé Maxwell. Paix à ton âme. »_

o

Heero ne dessert pas les dents, ne dit toujours rien, sans quitter des yeux un américain qui déglutit discrètement en attendant sa peine de mort.

Il l'a cherché toute la journée, ce qui n'a fait qu'amplifier sa mauvaise humeur, et maintenant il n'arrive juste plus à l'extérioriser tellement elle bouillonne de par tous les pores de son être.

Ouh, dis-donc Heero, comme tu as de grands yeux… c'est pour mieux lancer des éclairs ?

De longues secondes défilent sans qu'aucun mot ne se prononce. Les grandes oreilles d'Heero ne lui servent donc pas à grand-chose.

Finalement, le japonais prit la parole, d'un air plus ou moins détendu. Cela dit, ça ne le rend pas moins effrayant.

Le calme (avant la tempête) glacial que seul l'ancien pilote 01 peut reproduire afin de pétrifier ses proies.

o

-Dis moi ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me haïsses autant.

-Mais… je te hais pas.

-Pourquoi tu me cherches toujours ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas s'entendre normalement, pourquoi même dans les jours où ça va, il faut toujours qu'on se lance une pique ?

-C'est toi qui me cherche, qui me prend pour un débile, qui croit que j'ai bon dos à tout ce que je dis ou fais ! Je réplique, c'est tout.

-Non, tu ne fais pas que répliquer. Pas toujours.

-Pas toujours ! Ca veut dire que tu admets que quand on s'est toujours pas fritté avant la fin de la journée, ça te stresse et tu me clash.

-C'est exactement pareil pour toi. Mais jusqu'à là on s'était pas attaqué à la vie privée de l'autre. Pourquoi tu as fais fuir Sven ? Qu'est ce que ma vie privée a à voir avec nos altercations de simple concurrence au boulot ?

-Et comment t'as su que c'était moi, d'ailleurs ?

-Il n'y a que toi pour me faire un coup aussi con et aussi bas. Et il n'y avait que cette limite qu'on n'avait pas encore franchit. Autre que la limite physique bien sûr et heureusement, parce que je crois que si on en vient aux poings, on s'enverra à l'hôpital.

o

Duo défie le japonais du regard.

Heero se pince l'arête du nez.

Comment avaient-ils réussis à tenir aussi longtemps pour qu'un incident de la sorte n'arrive pas plus tôt ? Ca revient juste au miracle. Peut-être qu'ils avaient trop fréquenté Réléna, l'ambassadrice de la paix, et qu'elle avait commencé à déteindre sur eux.

Mon dieu. Pourvu qu'elle garde ses goûts pour les couleurs de fringues pour elle.

o

-Je l'aimais pas, Sven.

-Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est avec moi qu'il sortait.

-T'étais simplement ridicule avec lui.

-T'as un mec, alors occupe-toi de sa queue au lieu de foutre la merde dans les autres couples.

-Couple, mon cul ! Je suis sûr que tu le payais pour qu'il reste avec toi ! T'es un handicapé du sentiment !

-Mais je t'emmerde Maxwell, on était très attaché l'un à l'autre.

-Ptet pas tant que ça vu qu'il t'a lourdé sans attendre tes explications !

-Ca te fait bien plaisir, hein, de me voir ramer alors que toi tu ne galères pas avec les relations humaines. Remarque, c'est surement la seule chose à laquelle je ne te surpasse pas.

-Ouais ça me fait plaisir, parce que ça me faisait chier !

-Quoi, qu'est ce qui te faisait chier ?!

-Que tu sortes avec lui !

o

Le ton monte. Les oreilles s'échauffent. Duo feule comme un chat qui se défend face à un chien enragé. Heero ne plaisante pas du tout et s'énerve graduellement, montrant les crocs.

o

-Mais… _pourquoi_ ? Tu le voulais pour toi ?!

-Non, je voulais pas de ce bouffon ! C'est toi que je veux !

o

Et les range.

Parce que Duo cri aussi fort que lui. Voire plus.

Parce qu'un coup de poing invisible lui a coupé le souffle.

Parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette sa dernière réplique.

L'américain continue, toujours agacé mais en se calmant un peu.

o

-Bordel, à ton avis pourquoi quand tu commences à m'engueuler, les ultra sons montent crescendo ? Parce que je supporte pas que tu me blesses. Pourquoi je me fous de toi ou je te provoque ? Pour que tu me remarques. Pourquoi j'essaye de démotiver les prétendants qui n'ont pas peur de toi ? Parce que si j'arrive pas à conquérir un territoire, alors je veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre y arrive. Je mettrai des mines dessus, je m'en fous !

-T'es un putain de psycho, Lâche Heero éberlué.

-Ca je te le fais pas dire ! Bordel… faut être détraqué pour être attiré par toi. Je suppose que c'est parce que t'es toi-même un aliéné, un loup qui se cache sous une peau de mouton pour faire genre qu'il est comme tout le monde. C'est pour ça que tu te mets en couple alors que ça se voit trop que y'a pas de feeling avec tes mecs.

-Un jour on se dit qu'il faut se ranger. J'avais pas un grand avenir en restant un tueur suicidaire.

-Ouais ben choisis mieux tes partenaires. Je l'ai mauvaise depuis que je suis plus le pilote 02. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre pourquoi.

-Et qu'est ce qui a été l'Illumination ?

-Ton cul.

-…

-T'es putain de bien foutu Yuy. Je te jure. C'est une aberration de la nature que j'arrive à me faire n'importe quel gay sauf toi. Je compte pas Quatre parce que c'est comme mon frère, et Trowa parce qu'on pique pas la cible de notre frère.

-C'est tout. Tu veux juste qu'on baise un coup et tu me laisseras essayer de construire ma vie avec quelqu'un… ?

-Non… t'as aussi des putains de beaux yeux. Autre que tes mains, je veux qu'ils soient sur moi. Juste moi.

o

Et si le japonais s'est senti un temps dépité que son collège insinue qu'il ne voulait juste qu'un coup, le ton rauque et embarrassé de ce dernier quand il lui avoua ses dernières paroles eut l'effet d'une augmentation de température corporelle qui devrait être illégale.

Maitrisant ses hormones du mieux qu'il le peut quand il a en face de lui une Lamborghini humaine dans cet espace restreint, alors qu'il montait plutôt des Fiat Punto ces derniers temps (c'est cool, c'est familial… mais c'est chiant), il se grandit et toise l'américain du regard pour ne pas flancher.

o

-Tu as une drôle de manière de vouloir séduire quelqu'un. En te casant avec un autre, le premier mec que tu rencontres par exemple. Il doit être content de savoir que si tu t'intéresses à lui, c'est parce que tu t'intéresse à moi.

-Ouais ouais, je suis un salaud, je sais… De toute façon je vais le larguer, celui là. 'L'assure pas assez au pieu. Je me fais chier. En plus il a pas l'air d'être plus intéressé par ma personne que par mes miches. En plus on n'a aucun point commun. Je l'ennuie quand je parle de gundams et de hackage de sites, et sa petite vie d'agent immobilier à la Stéphane Plaza me gonfle… mais pas dans mon boxer. Putain Heero ! Regarde-toi avec ta vie de couple plan-plan ! T'es fier ?!

o

Heero a envie de le frapper, de l'embrasser, de le déshabiller, de lui retourner le cul et le cerveau, mais il n'est pas sûr de l'ordre dans lequel il veut toutes ces choses. Et il n'est pas sûr qu'il puisse sortir le corps de Duo du placard en toute discrétion ensuite.

Non… il n'était pas fier. Du tout.

Mais une vie de couple plan-plan vaut mieux qu'une vie… tout court. Il ne pouvait pas se marier avec sa main quand même.

Duo détourne les yeux en se demandant à la Amélie Poulain s'il n'y avait pas un autre connard aussi pitoyable que lui en cet instant précis dans le monde. A part un Président d'une République quelconque (1).

Si seulement il avait pu comprendre ses sentiments plus tôt… il aurait peut-être arrêté de provoquer le japonais à tout bout de champs de betteraves à temps. On récolte aussi quand c'est pourri, mais on consomme pas.

Heero reste austère.

o

-Tu es tellement conflictuel…

-C'est ça que t'aimes : le conflit. Si y'a pas de conflit, tu t'endors.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais de moi depuis la fin de la guerre ?

-Je sais que tu ne rates pas non plus une occasion de me rembarrer quand ça se passe trop bien entre nous. Il te faut de l'électricité, sinon tu ne peux pas pirater.

-Peut-être parce que je ne t'aime pas, tout simplement.

o

L'américain tourne vivement la tête vers son interlocuteur, les yeux écarquillés.

Puis un voile lui grise la vue.

Après tout, il l'avait cherché. Qu'est ce qu'il allait s'imaginer ?

Il répond d'une voix lasse mais contrainte.

o

-Alors dans ce cas dis-le moi une bonne fois pour toute, on se parlera plus et tu serras content.

o

Non, pas d'excuses.

Il l'a dit : il posera des mines dans le no man's land.

Il s'en tiendrait.

Mais le japonais lui répond d'une voix moins sauvage.

o

-Non… tu sais que c'est faux. Ca serait ennuyeux. Je disais ça pour te pousser à bout, encore.

o

L'américain le détaille du regard, lui sonde le visage, pour essayer de comprendre son jeu qui était devenu (ou continuait de le devenir ?) aussi conflictuel que le sien.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer.

Le japonais continue.

o

-Mais bien moins ennuyeux que de te voir boire littéralement à la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre quand tu l'embrasses en public. Et qu'est ce que tu foutais avec Chang dans ce placard ?

-A ton avis ? Une petite branlette entre amis !

-_Baka_.

-Ca va, y'a pas mort d'homme. Wu n'est pas gay.

-C'est lui ton nouveau plan pour me rendre jaloux ? Tu crois pas que tu vas un peu trop loin ?

-Eh, je suis peut-être con mais pas suicidaire.

-Parce que tu as peur de lui, ou de moi ?

-Tu déconnes ? J'ai pas peur de toi !

-…

-Enfin…

-Enfin tu te caches de moi depuis ce matin… Je dis ça, je dis rien…

o

Il se moque de lui. Il se moque à mi-voix.

Heero ne sait pas s'il doit lui en vouloir à combien de pourcent. Ca le frustre. Il croyait avoir la carte d'immunité sachant qu'il était la victime. Mais là, il ne sait plus trop.

Et le natté baisse les bras.

o

-Ca vaaa... WuFei n'y est pour rien là dedans, je voulais juste qu'il salie pas ma couverture. Je te fuis parce que je croyais qu'on en viendrait à se mettre sur la gueule, et j'avais pas envie qu'Une croit qu'une bombe a eu lieu dans le QG.

-Duo, tu es un cas désespéré.

-T'allais emménager avec une plante verte.

-C'est moins risqué qu'avec une plante carnivore.

-Non mais tu réalises ? Sven ? Avec Heero Yuy ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Mais enfin, on place pas un poney de club à l'écurie du Cadre Noir de Saumur !

-Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?!

-Mais t'allais te faire chier !

-J'allais me faire chier ou j'allais te faire chier ?

-Les deux ! Putain je pourrai me couper la natte pour avoir le privilège de goûter ta peau ! En plus si t'avais vraiment voulu garder ton Sven, tu l'aurais retenu, tu lui aurais expliqué. Mais t'es pas con, tu savais que c'était moi qui avais fait le coup. Aie les couilles de l'avouer au moins !

o

Oui. Non. Peut-être. Surement.

Il avait des couilles. Il avait bien eu l'envie de lui montrer auparavant, mais ça finissait toujours en casse-pipe vocable. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Peut-être parce que l'adhérence n'était pas son point fort. Et c'est pour ça qu'il avait des copains qu'il entretenait sans vraiment se souder au concept. Mais bon, c'était mieux que rien.

Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi ça ne collait jamais entre lui et ce con d'américain.

Peut-être parce qu'il ne comprenait pas le pouvoir de la super glue.

Que l'inconnu nous effraie. Qu'il résistait à sa faiblesse.

o

-Ce matin et depuis hier soir, j'ai vraiment eu l'envie de dépasser la limite physique avec toi.

-Et… c'est parce que t'as peur de te retrouver aussi à l'hosto que tu le fais pas, là ?

-J'ai l'habitude de me retrouver à l'hosto, ce n'est pas un problème.

o

Il fait un pas en avant, se voulant aussi prédateur qui l'a toujours été.

o

-Et puis là, avec ce que tu viens de me dire, j'ai toujours envie… mais plus de la même manière.

o

Duo ne baisse pas les yeux.

Mais son visage raidis par le défi et la défense se détend, un peu interrogateur et confus.

o

-Donc… euh… si j'ai bien compris, tu vas pas me tuer ?

o

Le natté se sent chèvre de Monsieur Seguin face au loup qui a joué avec lui. Et au lever du jour, aux premiers rayons de soleil, il rend les armes.

Enfin, sous les rayons blafards de la loupiote du placard.

Il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour se battre. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire, il n'a plus de force.

Il a tout donné.

Il a tout avoué. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait eu le droit à ses dernières paroles.

Le chaperon rouge aurait du écouter ce qu'on lui disait : ne tente pas le loup, ne passe pas par la forêt.

Cache-toi, cours. Mais ne mens jamais.

Il s'en contrefichait. Il avait provoqué le loup.

Mais au moins, il s'était caché. Il avait couru. Et n'avait pas pu mentir.

Et le loup l'a eu.

Le japonais glisse une main vengeresse sur sa hanche. Il le pétrifie sur place. Il va le finir.

o

-Je me tâte. Les raisons que tu exposes ne sont pas aussi viles que je ne le pensais.

o

Bon toutou.

Finalement il va peut-être pas mordre.

Par contre, à la nouvelle façon dont il détaille Duo de haut en bas, on sait qu'il va le bouffer tout cru.

C'était prévu !

Mais... pas forcément de la manière dont il pensait à l'origine...

o

-Et vu que je ne suis pas nécrophile… »

* * *

WuFei se frappe le front de la paume de sa main.

Avec toute cette histoire, il en a oublié son surligneur jaune.

Mais est-ce une bonne idée d'interrompre une séance d'exécution ?

Pas le choix, il a vraiment besoin de ce surligneur et retourne sur ses pas.

Arrivé devant le placard, il arrête son geste avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il préfère toquer, pour prévenir, et cette fois, attendre de savoir s'il a carte blanche pour entrer. Y'a un Heero Yuy en colère la dedans. Tant pis si les gens dans le couloir le prennent pour un fou qui toque avant d'entrer dans un placard, ou se demandent s'il y avait une chouille dedans pour qu'autant de personne soit intéressées d'y entrer.

Pas de réponse.

Il tend l'oreille pour vérifier (ils sont peut-être déjà tous les deux morts ou en passe de l'être ? Faut peut-être appeler les urgences ?)…

Et se redresse aussi sec, choqué.

De la part de Maxwell, ça ne l'étonnait pas. De Yuy par contre…

Parce que de toute évidence, ce ne sont pas des gémissements de douleur qu'il a pu entendre.

**OWARI**

* * *

**(1) « à part un Président d'une république quelconque » ouh je suis méchante XD**


End file.
